Little Love and Broken Hearts
by batgirloracle
Summary: While Mina and Bunny help Rini with a crush, Rini is trying to patch up Bunny and Darien's relationship.
1. Beets are red?

_Hello again all my fans HAHA. I've been very bored the past few days why I have no idea I guess you just get to the point where your tired of being out of school. Weird I know! But hey how much can you do everyday for however long it is that we are out of school. I guess my brain needs a workout. I still have two weeks til' school starts for me so you're going to have to put up with me until then, sorry!_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I in any way related to Naoko Takeuchi but as I've said before a girl can dream……………._

* * *

"Rini, you want to go shopping this afternoon with me and Mina?" Asked Bunny as she walked into Rini's room.

No answer.

"Riniiiiiiiiiiii Helllllooooooooo earth to Rini."

No answer.

"RINI!"

Rini snapped out of her daydream. "Huh what who…oh Bunny it's just you did you say something."

Bunny looked at Rini suspiciously. "What where you thinking about?"

Rini's face turned beet-red, "Uh nothing just uh just nothing."

"Oh really? Whatever you say…" Bunny said slyly

"I'm serious Bunny it was nothing, NOTHING. Anyway what were you on about before when I was ignoring you?" Rini said changing the subject and over looking the glare shot at her by Bunny.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with Mina and me this afternoon."

"I thought you and Darien were going out today." Said Rini puzzled. Just the day before Darien had told her he was going to take Bunny to the park for a picnic.

"Yea well things change don't they?" Bunny snapped, "You want to go or not?"

"Uh sure of course I do. Is um everything okay Bunny?"

"Yes why would it not be?" she snapped again

"I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." Bunny almost yelled and left the room. Rini heard her stomping down the stairs.

"I wonder what all that was about."

* * *

_Meanwhile downstairs…_

Bunny was fighting angry tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"What does she know she's just a kid. There's nothing wrong with me." Bunny said trying to make herself believe it. But she couldn't. She couldn't forget the stupid things she'd said.

_Meanwhile back upstairs…_

"I can't believe Bunny almost caught me daydreaming about him…erg I don't even know why I was!" Rini scolded herself. "You can't slip up like that again Rini." She told herself.

She heard the front door open and close and heard Mina's voice drift upstairs.

"Maybe she knows what the heck's wrong with Bunny." She said as she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen but she stopped outside. She heard someone crying.

"It's okay Bunny I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Mina said soothingly to a now sobbing Bunny.

"I was horrible, I'm so stupid. I told him he never spends time with me anymore. And that…that if he didn't want to be with me just to tell me. And he just stood there like I had hit him or something I just turned around and left. I'm so stupid Mina." Bunny choked out.

"No you're not Bunny we've all been really busy that's all it's just stress I'm sure Darien understands that." Mina reassured her.

"_Oh no, _thought Rini, _Here I am mooning over a boy when Darien and Bunny are breaking up! What am I going to do? If I don't fix this then…then who knows what will happen? I won't exist._ Rini realized with a jolt, _I won't exist."_

**Waddaya think? Cliffhanger! LOL Don't hate me –yet.**

**Please read and Review please please**


	2. Dirty Darien and Ham sandwiches

_Chapter 2 is here people. Not that anyone has read the first…in that case it must seem a little weird that I'm talking to no one…uh anyway here's chapter two._

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or am I in anyway related to or associated with Naoko Takeuchi but again I say I can still dream…_

* * *

Rini's mind raced _"I have to fix this I have to!"_

She walked back upstairs carefully then stomped down so that Bunny could pull herself together. She entered the kitchen to find Bunny smiling brightly and talking about cherry blossoms with Mina. Bunny looked at Rini, "Ready to go?" She said a little too brightly.

"You bet!" Rini answered just as bright. "There is a really great sale down town today."

As they walked past the vivid shop windows Rini looked at Bunny. She looked sad too sad for anyone to look.

"Wow Bunny look at those shoes they're just like the ones you saw on TV last night!" Mina exclaimed, "You have to get them, 75 off too! It's a sign it's going to be a great day."

They rushed inside every size was sold out except Bunny's.

"And look they're in your favorite color!" Rini said enthusiastically.

After they almost cleaned out their pockets in the store Mina suggested that they go get some lunch at the arcade.

When they had placed their orders with Andy (Who seemed very disappointed that Lita wasn't with them!) they sat at the counter slurping their sodas when Rini looked over at the games to see an oh too familiar face.

"_Oh no, _thought Rini, _No not now."_

"Hey Rini isn't that cutie over there in your class?" Asked Mina a little to loudly for Rini's liking.

"Yea I guess." Rini mumbled again turning beet red hoping Bunny wouldn't notice. She did, Bunny immediately made the connection to that morning.

"So you were thinking of nothing this morning huh Rini?" Bunny asked wisely.

Rini replied by turning even redder.

"What's his name Rini?" asked Mina thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Kyusuke" Rini mumbled.

"Cute" Bunny and Mina said at the same time then giggled like crazy embarrassing Rini even further.

"Go talk to him." Said Mina practically throwing Rini in his direction.

"No I don't think I should I don't want to bother him or anything—"

"Hi Rini what's up?" Said Kyusuke walking over to where Rini stood mortified.

"Um nothing just here with my uh… just a few friends." Rini said looking over at Mina and Bunny who were waving so much Rini just knew their hands were going to fly off.

"Wow they're pretty—uh not that you're not though I mean um you're not ugly or anything uh—" Kyusuke said turning just as red as Rini.

Luckily Mina and Bunny saw their predicament and ran over. "Rini who is your friend?" Mina asked

"Uh this is Kyusuke he's in my class." Rini said gratefully.

"Hi, I'm Bunny, this is Mina." Bunny said to Kyusuke.

"Hi nice to meet you, well uh I gotta go now great seein ya Rini." He said walking out the door, "See you in school."

"Yea ok bye." Rini said.

"OO Rini he's cute!" Mina said giggling.

"Hey girls your burgers are done." Andy yelled from the counter.

"So that's who you were mooning over this morning huh Rini?" Bunny asked with an evil grin.

Rini answered by stuffing her mouth full of fries. Bunny and Mina burst into giggles again.

* * *

On the way home their arms full of bags they fell silent reminding Rini of the mornings occurrences.

"Hey um Bunny can we stop by and give Darien something I got him?" Rini asked hopefully as they got closer to his house.

"You can Rini here I'll take your stuff home for you." Bunny said trying to act casual.

"Oh okay" Rini said handing her stuff over "Just put them on my bed and don't go rooting better yet—here Mina could you put it up for me." She said handing Mina the stuff instead.

"Why you want me to do it Rini?" Mina asked.

"Maybe there is something I don't want Bunny to see that's all." Rini said slyly.

"Aw how sweet. Sure I'll put it up for you. I promise she won't see a thing." Mina said confidently.

"Thanks Mina!" Rini said running up the steps and flinging open the front door to Darien's house.

"Darieeeeeeeenn…" Rini called, "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." Came the sullen reply.

"_Oh great, _thought Rini, _Not him too."_

Rini walked into the kitchen and was shocked by what she saw. Darien sat at the kitchen table drinking what looked to be his twentieth cup of coffee. A pile of dishes was in the sink and he was still in his pj's. His house was never dirty and neither was he.

"Uh Darien?" Rini was starting to get really upset.

"Hey Rini what are you up to?" He asked without looking up.

"Are you ok you look—rough."

"I'm fine, so what's in the bag?" He said looking up at Rini.

"Um we—uh I was shopping and I got you this," handing him the bag, "I noticed you didn't have a shirt this color to match those new pants you got the other day so I got one for you."

"Thanks Rini that was nice of you." He said still looking way to gloomy.

"Okay what the heck's going on here?" Rini demanded, "First Bunny now you. Now spill!"

Darien looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about nothing's wrong I'm fine!"

Rini rolled her eyes. "Yea yea yea Bunny said the same thing. Now you'd better tell me while I wash these dishes. Are you hungry? Here I'll make you a sandwich." Rini said daring him to protest.

"Okay fine." He said realizing he was defeated.

"Ham or turkey?"

"Huh? Oh right um—ham thanks."

"Ok tell the story." Rini said sitting the sandwich in front of him.

"Well you know that I was going to take Bunny for a pick nick today you even helped me set it up. But I had to cancel I needed to study. No I chose to study instead of going. So I was about to call Bunny when she showed up. I should have just went anyway but I didn't I told her we had to cancel today.

She got really mad and told me that if I didn't want to be with her just to tell her. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there like an idiot and let her go." Darien ended he sounded just as sad as Bunny had looked.

By this time Rini had completely cleaned the kitchen and started supper for Darien. She looked up from a pot she was boiling water in as he finished. "Oh" was all she said.

Then after a moment of thought said "Well it seems to me you both are to blame for this fiasco. You for canceling for something stupid and Bunny for not trying to understand."

Rini walked to the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Mina can you tell Bunny I'm going to stay over here tonight? No I have some stuff over here thanks bye."

To Darien she said, "We need to figure out how to fix this. I have a plan."

Darien looked doubtful, "I don't know Rini—"

"The papa I know wouldn't give up he still brings mama her favorite flowers for no reason at all." Rini cut him off.

"Rini I'm not your papa—"

"Yet" she said cutting him off again.

Darien smiled. "Alright what's this plan of yours?"

"Now that's the papa I know!" Rini said as she began to tell him her brilliant plan.

**

* * *

Well what do you think? Getting good? Please review!**

**HOSHI!**


	3. Comic books the way to a girls heart

_Okay people chapter 3 is here! Thank you so much the people who reviewed my last two chapters f.y.i. Ya'll were the first other than my good friend MewYukari to read and review my work Thank you so much! Okay sorry there I sounded like Miss America or something…_

* * *

_I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I in anyway related to or in association with Naoko Takeuchi. But it would be nice…_

* * *

Rini woke Sunday morning to the sounds of pots and pans banging on the stove in the kitchen. It took her a moment figure out where she was. Then everything came flooding back to her and she was tempted to go back to sleep. But she couldn't she had work to do a lot of work to do. 

Rini got up and put on her clothes that she kept in her room at Darien's. Then she went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Rini." Darien said looking up from a pan he was cooking eggs in.

"Good morning." Rini sat down at the kitchen table.

"So I'm guessing we're still going through with your plan?"

"Yup."

"Okay" Darien said hesitantly, "are you sure it will work?"

"Yup."

Darien walked over to the table with a plate loaded with eggs, toast and bacon and sat it in front of Rini. Rini dug in as he poured her a glass of orange juice.

"And you're sure you've got everything under control?"

"Yup."

"Okay Rini I trust you, you want some more toast?"

"Yup."

"And can you stop saying yup?" Darien said exasperatedly.

"Yup." Said Rini bursting into laughter and Darien couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

Since Rini didn't have to go to school on Monday she decided to go shopping for her master plan. She called Mina and she picked Rini up early that morning from Bunny's. Darien had dropped her off Sunday afternoon without going inside. Bunny was at Amy's studying for a big math test. They decided to walk from shop to shop as Rini filled Mina in on her plan. 

"Wow Rini that's a really good plan so where do we go first?" Mina said as they walked down the busy street.

"Um well Darien is going to get the flowers and a card and probably some jewelry or something—" Rini stopped in mid sentence.

"What is it—ohhhh hey Rini isn't that your boyfriend over there?" Mina said smiling wickedly.

Across the street Kyusuke was coming out of the comic store.

"Oh no." Rini said her stomach filling with dread to Mina she said, "He's NOT my boyfriend!" By now Rini's face was beet red again.

"OO look he's coming over here he likes you Rini!" Mina said giggling.

"What? No come on let's go." Rini said looking everywhere at once looking for an escape but it was too late.

"Hey Rini." Kyusuke said, "What's up?"

"Uh nothing much just shopping with Mina." Rini said clearly at a loss for words.

"Cool uh umm so I was just in the comic shop and I uh saw that comic you said you didn't have so uh here." Kyusuke said shoving the comic in Rini's hands. "I uh gotta go bye." He said dashing down the sidewalk.

"Okay Thanks!" Rini yelled after him. She looked at the comic it was a first edition she gasped.

"Wow first edition! I can't believe this!" Rini said reverently holding the comic as if it was made of glass.

"I told ya he loooooves you." Mina said laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up Mina!" Rini said crossly.

"Okay okay okay I'll stop." Mina said hands raised.

"We need to get busy shopping. We don't have much time."

"Okay where to?"

**

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter! I will update really soon though I have already started the next chapter. Please read and review! **


	4. Familiar jewels

_Hello my millions of fans I know you all love me! We'll maybe that was just a dream but I know one day it will come true and when it—what the heck is wrong with me? Definitely sleep deprivation…yep that's got to be it. Sorry people it won't happen again! So for those of you that are left and haven't run and told your friends and families about the weirdo writer here is Chapter four of Little Love and Broken Hearts._

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I in any way related to or associated with Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

Rini sat the bags on the counter in Mina's kitchen still thinking about her encounter that afternoon. The comic Kyusuke had given here was still in her hand. She had gone into the comic store and bought a slip for the comic so it wouldn't become damaged.

"Hey Rini you want to get started or order a pizza?" Mina said as she walked into the kitchen. Then saw what Rini was looking at. "You know that was really cool of him to get that."

"Yea I know it must have cost him his entire allowance for the month." Rini replied.

"HEY I KNOW!" Mina yelled sending Rini flying out of her skin. "You could ask him to go see a movie with you!"

"Mina I'm a little preoccupied at the moment seeing how if we don't get Bunny and Darien back together disaster will certainly strike!" Rini said huffily.

"Yea yea stop the dramatics I won't bring up what's-his-name again." Mina said blandly but had a weird look in her eye when she finished.

"It's Kyusuke!" Rini said and immediately smacked her hand over her mouth.

"HA I knew it! You do like him!" Mina said triumphantly. " I demand you go out with him."

"Oh who died and made you queen as usual?" A voice said from the doorway.

Mina jumped about fifty feet in the air and Rini doubled over in laughter.

"DARIEN I can't believe you, you scared me to death and how did you get in here? Do you just barge into peoples houses?" Mina babbled trying to hide the fact she'd almost had a heart attack.

"You left the door open and plus you left a message at my house for me to meet both of you here at six and I believe it would be six o' five. Sorry I'm late." Darien said smoothly.

"Oh yea I uh forgot imagine that…" Mina said sheepishly.

"So what's all this about Kyusuke?" Darien asked.

"Who? I uh don't know what you're talking about." Rini said turning ten shades of red.

"Really?" Darien asked "I happened to run into a kid by that name just this morning who told me to tell you hi."

"Ohhh did you say Kyusuke? I thought you said kayak or something. Yea uh there's a Kyusuke in my class at school." Rini said and changed the subject by asking him if he had everything he needed.

"Yea here, look at this." Darien said and pulled out a box from the best jewelry store in town. He opened it, inside was a beautiful perhaps the most beautiful necklace Mina and Rini had ever seen. But somehow to Rini it seemed so familiar. It was a moon made of white gold lined with diamonds twining around it was a rose with a blood red ruby for the actual flower.

Mina gasped, "Ohmigosh that is so beautiful. There are really no words to describe it…" She stared at the necklace thinking it must have cost his a year's worth of college.

"So you think she will like it?" Darien asked hopefully.

"Like it? She had better love it!" Rini said.

Darien smiled happily, "Great! Should I wrap it or what?"

"Yea I have some shiny paper you can use it will be great!" Mina said running into a back room and rustling around and bringing back a roll of wrapping paper and handing it to him along with scissors and tape. "Here you wrap I don't want to touch it, it's too beautiful.

Darien wrapped the box and put a silver bow on it that Mina handed him.

"Is everything else ready? I just have to get dressed." Darien said.

"Yea we made sure Derek would have the roof clear this afternoon just like you said to." Mina said. Referring to the proprietor of her building.

"Okay then I guess I'll go get ready. You're sure you can get Bunny here no problem?"

"No problem Captain!" They both said at the same time laughing.

"Okay then." Darien said walking out of the room. Mina and Rini heard the door shut.

"Well you were quiet what wrong?" Mina asked.

"It's just that necklace I feel like I've seen it somewhere…" Rini said.

"You probably just thought you had I do that all the time!" Mina said.

"Yea probably." Rini said not convinced. "Anyway we need to get busy you get the roof ready I'll get Bunny."

"Okay!" Mina said as Rini walked out the door braced for combat.

**

* * *

Well what you think? Good chapter? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks love you guys!**

**New chapter soon! PROMISE!**


	5. Dressed for a Date

Hello Friends and all the others who read my writings in sheer disbelief that someone can be that crazy and know how to spell! Well I tell you it can be done! Anyway ah Darien Shields shall we speak of him? How amazingly amazing is he? I tell you I have to include him in all the stories I write or I might just self-destruct! Ah if only such perfection really existed! I'm sure we would all be very much happier ladies! ANYWAY… here is chapter five Little Love, Broken Hearts. I hope you like…

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I in anyway related to or associated with Naoko Takeuchi. But if wishes come true…_

* * *

As Rini rode her bike home to Bunny's she went over her plan again and again. She had to make sure she had everything right.

"Mina said she put the bag in my closet so it's safe I have a lock on that…" She mumbled to herself as she turned into the driveway.

She was locking her bike up when she heard a familiar shriek.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Bunny screeched.

"Uh nowhere just with a few friends that's all." Rini said smoothly.

Bunny's softened, "Oh I thought you were with uh never mind." She walked back in the door.

"Great this is going to be _so_ easy." Rini said sarcastically.

She walked inside after Bunny closing the door. She followed Bunny into the kitchen.

"Um Bunny do you have any plans for tonight you know for like dinner?" Rini asked innocently.

"_No_, who would I go with huh?" Bunny said bitterly shocking Rini with her tone.

"Um what's wrong Bunny?" Rini asked.

To her astonishment Bunny burst into tears. "I wish I could (sob) apologize to him but I don't (sob) k-know what to say. (extra big sob) I'm s-such an id-i-ot. It's all my fau--lt. I shouldn't have yelled at him-m. (sob)"

"It's okay." Rini said but she was thinking _'Crap this is just great now how will I get her anywhere?'_

After about ten minutes of tears Rini had an idea.

"Um you want to go to dinner? We can pick up Mina and go out to a fancy smanshie restaurant. You love doing that!" Rini said expecting her to burst into tears again. But again she was shocked.

"Yea okay let's do that!" Bunny said perking up immediately.

'_That was easy' _Rini thought. _'Oh well so much for a extremely hard brain taxing plan'_

"Okay then I'll get your dress." Rini said and Bunny looked at her question in her eyes.

"Oh it's just something I picked up the other day." Rini said smiling. She hopped up the stairs to her room, unlocked her closet and got out the dress. It was a perfect match to the necklace Darien bought. It was pure satiny white. It was an off the shoulder dress, it barely had any sleeves, the waist was fitted and the skirt was flow-y and came to the knees. It was beautiful there was no other word for it just beautiful. Rini grinned with glee at her own brilliance.

Rini walked into Bunny's room where she had gone to wait impatiently. Her eyes bulged when she saw the dress.

"Where did you—? I— It's beautiful."

"Well? Put it on so we can fix your hair!" Rini said laughing at Bunny's dumb expression. "Those shoes you got last week will be a perfect match!"

Bunny pulled the dress on and Rini zipped up the back. Rini gasped when she looked at Bunny.

"What is it horrible on me?" Bunny asked looking upset. She turned around to the full mirror behind her.

It was just the opposite. She was immaculate, never had she looked so beautiful. But that wasn't why Rini had gasped. When Rini looked in the mirror she didn't she Bunny she saw her mother, Neo Queen Serenity. But Bunny ruined the moment by saying: "WOW I'm HOT!"

"Yea Bunny you sure are." Rini saying rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard at the outburst.

"What's so funny?" Bunny asked.

"Nothing." Rini said getting to her feet, "Lets get your hair done." Laughing to herself she got out the hairbrushes. This just might work after all.

**

* * *

Next chapter coming soon I promise. Sorry this is so short! Read and Review please! Thanks!**


	6. Memories from long ago

_Hello everyone! I would just like to thank all of you for your reviews. It is so awesome to know that people actually read what I write and like it! Just a few here… Mew Yukari, thank you Chi-Chan! And a special thanks to Usagi of Feudal Moon Era thank you for your reviews! And please keep reviewing! Here is Chapter six of Little Love, Broken Hearts._

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I in anyway related to or associated with Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

Rini smiled as she put down the brushes and powder puffs. _'I did a heck of a good job if I do say so myself!'_ She thought. Bunny looked amazing every part of her was perfection. With just enough makeup and just enough hairspray it was impossible to tell she had been crying just an hour before.

"Well wadaya think Bunny?" Rini asked as she turned the chair around so Bunny could look in the mirror.

"Whoa this is the best I've ever looked!" Bunny exclaimed, "How did you, a girl who doesn't even wear makeup do this?"

"I have my ways…" Rini answered mysteriously.

"Well then, when's Mina going to get here? I don't want to be waiting hours for her. You know how long she takes to get ready." Bunny said knowingly.

"Um, actually we're going to Mina's." Rini said cautiously hoping this wouldn't sound weird.

"Really? Hmm, well maybe that's for the best, that way we can drag her out the door!" Bunny said laughing.

"Yep so we won't be late." Rini said, but she thought _'Yea except Mina and I will be leaving and _you_ will be staying!'_

"Okay then lets go.That dress looks so cute on you Rini. Wait, here hold still, there now you look perfect!" Bunny said as she put a little mascara and lip gloss on Rini.

Rini looked in the mirror lost in a memory…

* * *

"_Mama I hate going to these things I'll never look as beautiful as you!" Rini said looking up at her mother, Neo Queen Serenity. _

"_Rini as Princess you have to go, besides you look magnificent. Wait, here hold still, there now you look perfect!" Serenity said as she put a little color on Rini's lips and blackened her lashes._

_Rini looked in the mirror, "Well it's a start I guess. Still I'm not as beautiful—" _

_Her mother cut her off, "One day I promise you will be the most beautiful princess in all of the galaxies. When I was your age I looked very much like you, though you have your father's smile…"_

* * *

As Rini sat remembering a promise that seemed so long ago, Bunny was thinking herself.

'_Rini looks just like I did at her age. But that's not my smile…it's Darien's.'_ Bunny felt a pang of sadness at thinking of him. She shoved it away; she didn't want to ruin the evening that Rini had obviously planned to rid her of such thoughts.

She looked again at Rini, who sat lost in thought; her brow furrowed just like Darien's did when he thought of important things. Bunny smiled, '_She's so like both of us.' _She thought.

"Bunny I think it's time to go." Rini said looking at the clock.

"Okay, let me pick a necklace…"

"No!" Rini almost shouted. Bunny looked at her, "Um I mean it would ruin the whole uh effect. You look just fine without one!"

"Okay, let's go then." Bunny said, still looking at Rini like she had grown an extra head.

"I called a cab so we wouldn't get all sweaty or anything." Rini said.

"Good idea walking would ruin my hair." Bunny said seriously.

A few minutes later the cab pulled up and honked the horn to signal it's arrival. Bunny and Rini walked down the steps in the cool breeze of dusk, their dresses waving gently. The cab driver jumped out of the car and almost ran over to the door to open it for Bunny. He removed his cap and bowed her and Rini into the car then shut the door. Bunny giggled as he walked over to the driver side door.

"I wonder why he did that?" She asked Rini.

"I have no idea." She said, "Weird."

"Yea, real weird." Bunny said.

The cab pulled in front of Mina's building ten minutes later and again the cabby opened the door for them both. As they walked up the steps Mina wrenched open the door smiling widely.

"Great you're here and just on time too!" She said still smiling as she led them upstairs. "Wow Bunny you look amazing!"

"Thanks it was all Rini though." Bunny replied.

Mina and Rini exchanged winks when Bunny had her back to them.

"Great job Rini, she looks great!" Mina whispered.

"Thanks, is everything in order?" She whispered back.

Mina nodded as Bunny exclaimed, "What is that delicious smell!"

"Umm…" Mina smiled again she knew Bunny could smell good food from a mile away.

"Let's go see. That's smells so good." Bunny almost floated to the window. "Is that coming from the roof?" She asked still smelling the air.

"Why don't you go find out Bunny? Mina and I will see what movies are playing tonight." Rini suggested cleverly.

"Okay. Be right back…" Bunny walked to the door that opened into the stairs and started climbing muttering about delicious food.

Rini and Mina gave each other high fives. "YES! We did it!" Mina said still whispering.

"Did you make our reservations at the restaurant? I'm starved from all this plotting. Now it's up to Darien to figure the rest out!" Rini said.

Mina nodded, "Yea let's go. And there's a really good movie playing tonight as well."

Linking arms they walked out the door talking quietly as Bunny climbed the stairs.

**

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please read and review people! Next chapter soon I promise!**


End file.
